


Шрапнель

by WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Грязная грубая ладонь выскальзывает из рук, когда Гэвина забирают в скорую на носилках. Коннор не может поехать с ним. Хочет — и не может.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246
Kudos: 10





	Шрапнель

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Шрапнель  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 210 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид, Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort, романтика  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурные выражения  
>  **Краткое содержание:** _Грязная грубая ладонь выскальзывает из рук, когда Гэвина забирают в скорую на носилках. Коннор не может поехать с ним. Хочет — и не может._  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Шрапнель"

— Эй, слышь, Коннор. Я... Да блядь!

— Тише, детектив, тише.

— Я никогда тебя...

— Не надо.

— Не ненавидел, ты же знаешь. Я...

— Молчите. Молчи, Гэвин.

— Ахха, ты во второй раз зовёшь меня по имени, — он кашляет. Кровью. — Первый помнишь?

— ...да. Помню, я собирался вас убить, но что-то помешало.

— И?

— И я рад. Задержите дыхание.

— Зач... Ах, ссукааа!!!

— Простите, я предупредил.

Дыхание слишком хриплое, лёгкое пробито.

— И к чему такая лыба довольная? Тьфу...

— Детектив, пожалуйста. Вы и так потеряли слишком много крови. Процент выживания...

— Завались. Продолжай.

— ...хорошо.

Гэвин кричит. Гэвин стонет, матерится, пытается вырваться — но реагирует. Коннор упорно вытаскивает свинцовые шарики из его тела, пытаясь не обращать внимания на слова. Они сказаны лишь в агонии, они ничего не значат. Правда. Правда же?

— Дай руку.

— Детектив, я уже закончил, вы должны были потерять сознание...

— Обломись, жестянка. Руку!

Ладонь у Гэвина горячая, жёсткая, влажная от пота и липкая от крови. И её не хочется отпускать.

— Спасибо. Коннор, — у детектива слезятся глаза. — Спасибо тебе.

Грязная грубая ладонь выскальзывает из рук, когда Гэвина забирают в скорую на носилках. Коннор не может поехать с ним. Хочет — и не может. Он так многого хочет...

Но.

— Утра, жестянка.

— И вам доброго утра, детектив.

Конечно же он не помнит. Всего лишь очередной рабочий день в ДПД.

— Эй. Ты... 

Гэвин возвращается к столу, мнётся неловко и касается пластиковой ладони самыми кончиками грубых пальцев. 

— Спасибо.


End file.
